Ola Jordan
Aleksandra "Ola" Jordan '(nee Grabowska; born September 30, 1982) is a Polish professional Ballroom dancer, best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Career Jordan has been dancing since the age of twelve when her school advertised for a dance club. Before dancing with James Jordan, she had danced with Przemek Lowicki in Poland. She won Poland's Open Championships in 1999 and went on to take 12th place in the following year's World Championships. The first recorded dance by Ola and James Jordan as a partnership was in the Dutch Open in 2000, though they did not turn professional until 2003. The couple withdrew for a while to teach Latin American dancing in Hong Kong, though they turned professional again in 2005, after missing competing. In May 2006, the couple came second in the Blackpool Professional Rising Stars Latin event, and in November they came third i the British Championships for Professional Latin. 'Other Television Appearance Ola and James Jordan took part in a celebrity version of television programme Total Wipeout which was broadcast on December 26, 2009. She and Strictly head judge Len Goodman appeared as a team in the BBC programme Bargain Hunt in 2010 for the benefit of the Children in Need appeal. Ola and James also took part in the judging panel on the television show Dancing on Wheels in 2010, and the couple also appeared on All Star Mr& Mrs in 2013, where they won the show. Ola and James appeared on an episode of Through the Keyhole in September 2015, as celebrity homeowners. In December 2014, Jordan was announced as one of the celebrity competitors for the Channel 4 series The Jump, a television show which requires celebrities to compete in events such as skeleton, ski jumping, bobsled, slalom and ski cross. While practicing for the series, Jordan fell during a training run. The resulting injury forced Jordan to withdraw from The Jump and prevented her from participated in the Series 12 finale of Strictly Come Dancing. The fall caused Jordan to suffer a torn ligament on her knee, an injury which required Jordan to undergo surgery. In November 2016, Jordan took part in the sixteenth series of I'm a Cekebrity... Get Me Out of Here!. She was the third celebrity to leave the show. Personal Life Ola married her husband James Jordan on October 12, 2003 and they live near Maidstone in Kent. Strictly Come Dancing Jordan first appeared on Strictly Come Dancing during the show's fourth series in 2006, partnering DJ Spoony. They were eliminated in the third round, a result which disappointed some of the audience. In Series 5 she danced with Scottish rugby player Kenny Logan while her husband James danced with Kenny's wife, TV presenter Gabby Logan. Kenny was voted out of the show on the ninth week while Gabby was voted out earlier, in the fourth week. Jordan was knocked out of Series 6 in Week 7 of the competition, with her partner GMTV presenter Andrew Castle. In January/February 2009 Jordan danced with Kenny Logan on the Strictly Come Dancing Tour and in Series 7, she partnered reporter Chris Hollins, reaching the final and beating rivals Ricky Whittle and Natalie Lowe to become the 2009 champions. Jordan and Hollins became affectionately known as "Team Cola" by viewers and on the show, with Cola being a portmanteauof "Chris" and "Ola". Jordan partnered magician Paul Daniels in the eighth season of the show; they were the second couple to be voted off. For Children in Need 2010, Jordan partnered Harry Judd from McFly for a one-off Strictly special, dancing a Paso Doble. The couple won, beating Rochelle Wiseman of The Saturdays and her partner Ian Waite. In the ninth series of the show she was partnered with former Wales international footballer Robbie Savage. They were the ninth couple voted out on December 4, 2011. In September 2012, during the show's tenth series, Jordan was partnered with EastEnders actor Sid Owen. The couple were eliminated on Halloween week in October 2012. For the eleventh series in September 2013, Jordan competed with former Hollyoaks actor and singer Ashley Taylor Dawson. They got as far as the 11th week before being voted out. In September 2014, for the show's twelfth series, Jordan was partnered with wildlife expert, presenter of the popular children's show Deadly 60 and its spin-offs, Steve Backshall. They were eliminated in Week 9. On October 7, 2014, Jordan and Backshall appeared on BBC Radio 1's Innuendo Bingo. On September 5, 2015, Strictly revealed Jordan would dance with sports commentator and Olympic medalist Iwan Thomas for the upcoming thirteenth series. They were the first couple to leave the competition on October 4, 2015. Shortly after their elimination Jordan announced this was to be her last series of Strictly as she would not be returning for the following seires. She made her last appearance when she was featured in a group dance for the Series 13 final. 'Partners' *DJ Spoony (Series 4) - 11th Place *Kenny Logan (Series 5) - 5th Place *Andrew Castle (Series 6) - 10th Place *Chris Hollins (Series 7) - 1st Place *Paul Daniels (Series 8) - 13th Place *Robbie Savage (Series 9) - 6th Place *Sid Owen (Series 10) - 12th Place *Ashley Taylor Dawson (Series 11) - 6th Place *Steve Backshall (Series 12) - 8th Place *Iwan Thomas (Series 13) - 15th Place 'Couples' *DJ Spoony and Ola Jordan *Kenny Logan and Ola Jordan *Andrew Castle and Ola Jordan *Chris Hollins and Ola Jordan *Paul Daniels and Ola Jordan *Robbie Savage and Ola Jordan *Sid Owen and Ola Jordan *Ashley Taylor Dawson and Ola Jordan *Steve Backshall and Ola Jordan *Iwan Thomas and Ola Jordan Category:Professional Dancers Category:Female Professional Dancers Category:Professional Winners Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13